whats wrong with duo
by SHRYKE
Summary: duo meets someone in a bar


WHATS WRONG WITH DUO  
  
I do not own Gundamwing or Street Fighter or Dragonballz I just watch them on tv and I saw a animated Street Fighter movie on the weekly anime on sci fi anyway please enjoy this fanfic oh and if you have any questions comments or anything else send them to me at SHINIGAMI_HELL@gundamwing.net, and also Hilde isn't in this story so for all those Hilde Duo fans I apologise but I had a brain wave. Trowa and Catherine are not siblings.  
  
CHAPTER 1:lonelyness  
  
Friday night."Hey Duo wonna come with us to that club" Quatre asked "erm okay why not no need to waste a good night" replied Duo " Hey don't sound so sad its gonna be fun" stated Wufei "he's right" Heero said in his usual expressionless voice ."at least you have a date I don't" stated Duo "oh I guess your right" Quatre replied "anyway lets get going we don't want to be late" Wufei said in a cheery voice .  
  
At the club.  
  
"Wow you look great Relena" Heero stated as he walked over to his date with a smirk on his face "thanks Heero you look great as well" Relena replied as she wrapped her arms round his neck and lead to the dance floor "hey there's Dorothy" Quatre stated as he walked over to his date , "hey Trowa you look great" Catherine said as she wrapped her arms round Trowa " so do you" Trowa replied as he wrapped his arms round Catherine's waist and kissed her passionately. "Hey Sally you look fine" Wufei stated as he walked over and kissed Sally and then they danced, "hmmm by myself" murmured Duo as he walked over to the bar, "hey bartender Bacardi breezer orange" asked Duo as he sat down on a stool "here you go mate ya want a glass?" said the bar tender handing Duo his drink "no thanks just keep them coming" replied Duo as he gulped down his breezer and then the other one and so on, "WOW a lot of Bacardi breezer's you must be really thirsty or really depressed if you don't mind me saying so" Duo looked to his left and he saw the prettiest sight in the world it was an extremely beautiful and cute Chinese teenage girl , "I'm afraid I'm that second one" Duo said with a small smile on his face the girl started to giggle in the cutest way "your funny" stated the girl still giggling "thanks" said Duo Still smiling "can I sit here?" she asked with a cute smile "sure" Duo replied, she sat down next too Duo. "I'm Chunli" she stated "I'm Duo Maxwell , I may run and hide but I never tell a lie" Duo also stated Chunli started to laugh quietly "so why all the depression if you don't mind me asking" Chunli asked in a cute voice "because I'm lonely" Duo replied and took another sip of his drink "oh I'm sorry" Chunli said in a sad voice "no it's okay really I don't mind" Duo stated "cute outfit if you don't mind me saying so" complemented Duo "thanks I like yours as well" Chunli also complemented. " Thanks its a priest outfit" stated Duo "really a priest outfit I didn't think priests hung out here" Chunli asked " no I'm not a priest I was an apprentice when the Alliance destroyed the church" Duo replied in a very sad voice "so you wonna dance" Chunli asked with a very cheerful smile " sure why not" replied Duo and the went to dance . Ten minutes past since they started dancing and they were talking at the bar , "HEY what you doing dancing with my girl" a very big man asked "excuse me" said Duo " you know what I meen hitting on my woman" he said angrily " hey I haven't been hitting on anybody" stated Duo as he turned his head to face him "Gary I'm not your girlfriend anymore" stated Chunli "what do you meen your not with me anymore" demanded Gary "hey if you want I can go" asked Duo "no you can stay" Chunli replied .*SLAP* "HEY you bastard" shouted Duo as he checked on Chunli "are you okay" asked Duo with concern in his voice "yeah" Chunli replied Duo turned his anger to Gary who smiling "HEY why did you hit her", demanded a very outraged Duo "because she deserved it" stated Gary still smiling "you better apologise or you'll regret it" shouted Duo "bring it on" replied Gary, Duo leaped for Gary but he just hit Duo in the stomach Duo fell to the floor , "wimp" Gary said silently as he started to walk away through the crowd that had assembled to watch, Quatre came to help Duo up but Duo didn't accept his help and nudged him away " you come back here were not finished" shouted Duo then Gary turned to face Duo that was only a couple of metre's away , all of the Gundam pilots and their girls were at the front of the crowd watching Duo "HA you think you can beat me?" stated Gary Duo barely stood up straight and he clenched his fists putting himself in a Shotokan fighting stance "you really under estimate me" said Duo as he started to groan very hard (if you haven't noticed Duo is powering up) Duo started to do a manly scream as he felt energy swelling through his body and a yellow glow surrounded his body "wow I didn't know Duo was that powerful" Relena said in shock. Gary began to sweat "hey what's Duo doing?" asked Chunli the rest of the gang looked at the young Chinese teenager "do you know Duo?" Quatre asked in astonishment "yeah he's doing that for me" Chunli replied "what do you meen for you and who are you?" Heero asked fixing a glare on Chunli " the other guy was my ex-boyfriend but he didn't accept that I didn't love him anymore so he just slapped me when me and Duo was getting along really good" Chunli replied the rest of them just gasped for air, except for Dorothy whispered something into Quatre's ear that made him and Dorothy smile .Duo was almost at his maximum when he decided to go even faster that made glasses ashtrays float and girls dresses and hair finally Duo reached his maximum so he stopped powering up and his hair that was floating come back down, then Duo leapt for Gary and started attacking with devastating punches and kicks as did Gary. Duo kicked Gary in the face he fell backwards Duo retreated to where he use to be and put his hands in a cup on his right side " KAME HA A HAAAAAAAAAAA" Duo yelled and a blue bolt of energy shot of Duo's hands when he thrusted them forward , the blue energy hit Gary dead on 7 seconds later Gary was dematerialising and then shot into another dimension after that Duo was still standing in the stance he was in he was trembling and he fell to the floor with a thud. Chunli and the rest of theG-Gang ran to check on him , he was still shaking and Heero, Trowa and Wufei tried to restrain him without much luck Quatre made a quick diagnosis that he was suffering from exhaustion and that he needs to get home, so they helped him into the back of Relena's black BMW. Quatre asked if Chunli wanted to come she said yes because she wanted to thank Duo for standing up for her and fighting for her so she climbed in next to Duo that was unconchous his head fell on her shoulder the rest of the group got in Dorothy's yellow car . When they finally reached Duo's apartment Heero and Trowa dragged him inside and dumped him in his bed and left the room. Because they wanted to make sure he would be all right they fished the blankets out of a closet and stayed the night there weren't many blankets so Relena and Heero shared 1 Trowa and Cathy shared 1 and Cathy used Trowa's chest as a pillow and Quatre and Dorothy shared 1 also and Dorothy used Quatre's shoulder as a pillow and the same with Wufei and Sally and Chunli had a blanket all to herself and slept on the sofa unlike the rest of the group .Finally morning came Duo was still asleep but everyone else was half awake watching Saturday morning cartoons ROAD RUNNER and were all giggling , when everyone was getting breakfast Duo walked in and sat at the kitchen table, slouched back Chunli sat down next to him "how are you feeling Duo" she asked " like I pushed my body to the limit and passed out" he replied Chunli put her head next to his and kissed his cheek with her smooth lips Duo stared at her now awake and the others left the kitchen, "I never did get to thankyou" she said in a most seductivevoice she could with her beautiful smile then Duo felt her lips touch her's and he felt like he was melting and he didn't resist he just pulled her closer to him and put her in his embrace and deepened the kiss when they were so intoxicated by each other that they lost control of their weight that they fell on the floor with a crash and Duo's chair fell over that made the others come in and when they saw the sight they just smiled and left the room Chunli laid on top of Duo and she felt her tongue slide into his mouth and onto his, Duo felt a sharp pain in his chest he let out a small owe and Chunli pulled away from him "what's wrong Duo" she asked "my ribs hurt" he replied Chunli helped him up and onto a chair she then started to feel his ribs and she found a bruised 1 " you've just got a bruised rib nothing to worry about Duo let out a sigh of relief and pulled Chunli into his embrace and resumed the kiss.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Later that day around 4 o'clock everyone was staying at 1 of Quatre's big manchans, they laze around in the pool the garden and mainly the games room , they started sitting down to a late lunch in the garden chatting about school, politics and other stuff mean while Duo and Chunli were in the pool having a water fight , they were both getting tired and they just talked about Gundams mobile suits and stuff like that , Duo had not toldChunli that he was a Gundam or a Preventer officer he was nervous how she would take it so he decided to tell her at dinner tonight. Duo was really dreading telling Chunli his secret, At the restaurant Duo was wearing a smart red shirt and black jeans with a tie , Chunli was wearing a small black mini skirt that went to thigh length and her hair was in buns as usual they were eating at a nice Chinese restaurant owned by a old man called uncle Benny , Chunli noticed Duo was nervous "what's the matter Duo" Chunli asked "erm well I have to tell you something important about me" Duo replied sounding a little nervous " you know I talk about Gundams a lot and mobile suits" Duo said "yeah" Chunli replied " well you see I'm a Gundam pilot" Duo explained bracing himself for what would come but it didn't, Duo looked up at Chunli "oh that's all that's the matter with you" she asked smiling the cutest way ever Duo smiled back at her "yep that's all" replied Duo sounding more cheery " and your friends are as well" Chunli asked "yes" replied Duo "that's cool" she stated still smiling Duo smiled back .after dinner Duo took Chunli back to her place "you wonna come in for some coffee" Chunli asked Duo thought for a moment "sure why not" Duo replied she opened the door and walked in followed Duo Chunli made some coffee and Duo sat down on the sofa in Chunli's living room "nice place" Duo said "thanks" Chunli replied . Chunli came in holding 2 mugs of coffee she gave 1 to Duo and sat down next to him "I had fun tonight" Chunli stated " so did I" replied Duo as they drank their coffee "do you really have to go" Chunli asked "erm probably" replied Duo "you don't have to" Chunli said in a most seductive voice putting down her mug and Duo's she then started moving closer to Duo , he couldn't move away because he was at the end of the sofa she started moving her head closer to his and put her hand on his she was surprised how cold he was but he soon warmed up because of her touch she then got her head closer and their lips were almost touching when he licked his lips and his tongue brushed against her lips , she smiled and started kissing him deeply he didn't resist he just wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her onto him she wrapped her arms round Duo's neck and their tongue's did a mating dance she started undoing Duo's shirt he pulled his arms out of his shirt and started unzipping her dress from the back she slid out of her dress showing her Bra and panties , she then pulled off Duo's jeans . Duo tried to unclip her bra but it was hard to so he just ripped off the clip "you oh me a new bra" said Chunli through the kiss "you wont remember about it tomorrow" Duo replied deepening the kiss he pulled her onto him and her bare breasts touched his finely tuned chest and she let go of herself putting all her weight on Duo , Duo reached down and slid off her panties and squeezed her thigh he was amazed how fine smooth and long they were Chunli reached down and pulled off his boxers showing his now alive manhood then she started rubbing it with her palms Duo gasped and slid his hand down her under wear and squeezed her butt cheek he them pulled them off her and looked at her with a asking permission look she responded to his look "I want you inside of me now" Chunli replied smiling at Duo and he smiled back and started to push into her gently she gasped at the intense pain but she was grateful that it was short , Duo pushed in further and started to move around inside her she gasped again and started moving with him she started slamming down on him screaming his name and he screamed hers . Chunli moved under him and he moved on top of her and she pulled him fully into her they both gasped and Chunli felt Duo spill his warm seed inside her as he slammed down on her 1 last time and he fell on her because exhaustion fell in , the two stayed there for for a little while and Chunli winced as Duo slid out of her " Duo did you enjoy that" Chunli asked "yes" Duo replied "I'm sorry if I was out of line but I couldn't hold back anymore" Chunli stated sounding a little sad "don't be sorry Chunli I couldn't hold back either" Duo replied as he slid under her so she could sleep comfortably and he held her tight through the night as they slept and she held him as well.  
  
Once Duo and Chunli awoke they decided to have some breakfast and have a shower so they ate first and they decided to have a bath in stead when they had a bath together they washed and caressed each other. After doing that they went to do some shopping Chunli hugged Duo's arm as they walked down the street to the shopping centre when they got there they went into Bhs , they went over to the women's section and Chunli was looking for something but she couldn't find it they went over to the checkout to ask if they had something that she wanted "excuse me" Chunli asked the person at the checkout "yes how may I help you" the employee at the checkout replied they surprised to find a man working in the women's section , they stared at him for a moment lost in their thoughts when they were interrupted by the employee " I know what your thinking but your wrong in not interested in women call me Alex " the employee said "oh okay Alex" Chunli said with a small smile "how may I be of service" Alex asked again I'm looking for something sexy yet really attractive" Chunli answered "okay sexy yet attractive lets see" Alex murmured to himself as he started looking up and down and round Chumli's body this made Chunli nervous as well as Duo "erm what are you doing?" Duo asked "just examining her to see what measurements and what sort of laundray she would look nice in" Alex replied "oh" Chunli murmured "ah ha iv got it" said Alex as he walked own the room , when he came back he had in his hands a tight black laundray set it had a nice black bra and some very sexy panties "hmmmm" murmured Alex as he walked over to Chunli and held it to shoulder "this should go good with your nice body" Alex said "if you like you can go and try it on in there the modelling changing room" Alex said pointing to a door "the modelling changing room" Duo and Chunli said "yes its for modelling the underwear to their partners" Alex said Chunli smiled grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him inside . Inside the modelling room Chunli was changing while Duo sat side of her cubicle when she came out she was wearing a tight and sexy underwear set Duo almost died when he saw her "man you look erm" Duo was at a loss of words Chunli just giggled and went over to Duo and she kissed him when she pulled away "exactly" Duo said finishing his earlier sentence Chunli walked back into her cubicle changed back into other clothes they paid for that and went to Quatre's place when they got there Duo knocked and the door was answered by Catherine she looked at them curiously holding hands "hi guys wonna in" she asked cheerfully "sure" replied Chunli as she and Duo entered the 50 room manchan.  
  
When they joined the others in the living room Relena and Heero were makingout on the floor as were Quatre and Dorothy Wufei and Sally ,Catherine went to join Trowa on the couch and cuddled up to him " have a seat" Catherine told them so they went to sit down on a chair and Chunli sat on Duo's lap Catherine looked at them curiously " so you got together finally" Catherine said it wasn't a question Duo and Chunli looked at each other and they started kissing "yo Quatre" Catherine yelled "mm hh" Quatre murmured but didn't stop kissing Dorothy "you can cross Duo off your list" Catherine told him Quatre looked up at Duo and Chunli as did everyone else they were shocked by the sight of Duo and Chunli on the floor makingout "okay thats everyone except for Miliardo and miss Noin" Quatre said ticking off Duo from his list.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


End file.
